List of Extras from Mad Max: Fury Road
This list contains all the extras featured in the film Mad Max: Fury Road. Debra Ades Debra Ades is an Australian actress who played a Desperate Woman in Mad Max: Fury Road, but her scenes were cut from the theatrical version, but were included in the film's deleted scenes. Gallery Debra Ades FR 2.jpg Debra Ades DesperateWoman.png|Ades as the Desperate Woman in a deleted scene of Fury Road. Toby Ayers Toby Ayers is an Australian child actor who played a Wayward Child in Mad Max: Fury Road. Biography To be added... Filmography Film *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) - Wayward Child (uncredited) Short Film To be added... Gallery Toby Ayers FR 2.jpg Karl Heinz Barr Karl Heinz Barr is an Australian actor who played as one of the Wretched in Mad Max: Fury Road. Biography To be added... Filmography Film *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) - The Wretched (uncredited) Short film *''Untouchable'' (2013) - Don Mendoza Lorena Cappellone Lorena Cappellone is an Australian actress who played as a Wretched Person in Mad Max: Fury Road. Filmography Film *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) - Wretched Person (uncredited) Elizabeth Cunico Elizabeth Cunico is an Australian actress who played as a Milking Mother in Mad Max: Fury Road. Biography To be added... Filmography Film *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) - Milking Mother Sandi Finlay Sandi Finlay is an Australian actress who played as one of the Wretched and a Treadmill Rat in Mad Max: Fury Road. Biography To be added... Gallery In Costume Sandi Finlay FR 2.jpg In the Film Sandi Finlay FR 3.jpg Troy Furner .]]Troy Furner is an Australian actor who played as a War Boy and one of the Wretched in Mad Max: Fury Road. Biography To be added... Filmography Film *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) - The Wretched / War Boy (uncredited) Louise Gowing Louise Gowing is an Australian actress who played as one of the Wretched in Mad Max: Fury Road. Filmography Film *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) - The Wretched (uncredited) Robert Alexander Maxwell McCann Robert Alexander Maxwell McCann is an Australian actor who played as one of the Wretched in Mad Max: Fury Road. Filmography Film *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) - The Wretched (uncredited) Jack Mitchell Jack Mitchell is an Australian child actor who played as one of the War Pups in Mad Max: Fury Road. Filmography Film *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) - War Pup (uncredited) Behind the scenes *''Fury Road'' was Mitchell's film debut. Paige Grace O'Brien Paige Grace O'Brien is an Australian child actress who played as one of the Wretched in Mad Max: Fury Road. Filmography Film *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) - The Wretched (uncredited) Gallery Paidge Grace O'Brien FR 2.jpg Paidge Grace O'Brien FR 3.jpg Stephen Gouriet Ryan Stephen Gouriet Ryan 'is an Australian actor who played as one of the Wretched and a Treadmill Rat in ''Mad Max: Fury Road. Biography Stephen Gouriet Ryan is a sixty-two year old professional writer (with a reputation for True Crime scholarly work in particular), an artist and an actor, and a former, long-time Commercial Photographer. Born in Sydney, of Anglo-French ancestry. 2 years training under distinguished English film and stage actor Tony Wager (1971-72). 2 years with a semi-professional troupe (the 'London Players') in London area (1973-74). Some extras work, including in the large opera extravaganza 'Aida' (1988). Voice-over for LG products. Role of School Chaplain in 'Puberty Blues' T.V. Series (2nd series, Episode 7, filmed 19/08/2013) Film extra on Mad Max: Fury Road - 2 roles: as a 'Wretch', and as a 'Treadmill Rat'. Featured extra. (Nov. - Dec. 2013) Extra on American film 'Truth' (with Cate Blanchett and Robert Redford). (Oct. 28th, 2014). Extra on Korean bank card commercial (BC Card). November 2nd, 2014. Extra on 'Peter Allen: Not The Boy Nextdoor' (6th March, 20.) Professor Hoffmeister, Mystery Manor, Luna Park (September 19, 2015 - ) Benjamin Sullivan '''Benjamin Sullivan is an Australian actor who played a Desert Scourge, an Imperator Winchman, and a War Boy in Mad Max: Fury Road. Biography To be added... Filmography Film *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) - Desert Scourge / Imperator Winchman / War Boy (uncredited) Gallery In Costume Benjamin Sullivan (Imperator Winchman).jpg|Sullivan in costume as an Imperator Winchman for Fury Road. Benjamin Sullivan (War Boy) 1.jpg|Sullivan in costume as a War Boy. Benjamin Sullivan (War Boy) 2.jpg|Sullivan on set as a War Boy for Fury Road. References *http://www.starnow.com/tobiasayers# *http://www.starnow.com/karlheinzbarr/ *http://www.starnow.com/lorenacappellone/ *http://www.starnow.com/sandihotrod *http://www.starnow.com/troyfurner/ *http://www.starnow.com/robertmccann2 *http://www.starnow.com.au/jackmitchell3 *http://www.starnow.com/paigegraceobrien/ *http://www.starnow.com/lodigo *http://www.starnow.com/benjaminsullivan3 *http://www.starnow.com/stephenryan4/ Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Mad Max: Fury Road people